Your Summoning is Awaiting!
by Agent Yaoi
Summary: After the Winter War and supposedly killed on orders from the new Central 45, Ichigo lives out his new life in America. With a certain midget, who's happy to leave the society where she grew up in. But will the past creep up on them? *Cough* Aizen/ Blood!
1. We're Just Their Dogs!

**America: And your rewriting this why?**

**Hydro: Fudge! I'm writing this in a car! I don't know, I is bored. this only has one chapter with three reviews.**

**America: Okay, does this have the same storyline?**

**Hydro: Nope.**

**America: Why the same title then?**

**Hydro: Can't think of anything better.**

**America: Wow...**

* * *

**Tokyo Airport**

A man stood in front of a camera, which cued him.

"Thank you Ritsu, we are here at the Tokyo Airport, where 150 people have died today. Flight 610 scheduled to go to America exploded. No one know how it happened, it just did."

* * *

**Soul Society**

A raven haired girl sat upon the ground, while bawling her eyes out. A red haired man with fucked up tattoo's suddenly appeared behind behind her. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her small body, which pulled her towards his chest. Her face and crying was muffled by crying in his chest soaking his black kimono.

"Rukia, I'm sorry, if I had known I would have tried to stop it. Central 46 demanded it." Rukia continued to sob.

"Why did they kill him Renji, I mean, hes fought for us and defeated Aizen. He shouldn't be dead." She said looking up at Renji. He pulled her closer towards his chest. He noticed they sat underneath a sakura tree, which reminded him of a certain captain.

"Ya know, Byakuya actually defended him, everyone was so surprised when he stepped out. Kept battling it out for over two hours." Rukia glanced at him, she was no longer crying. She pulled away away from Renji, and stood. Renji, who stayed completely silent and stared, noticed that she suddenly started to shake. But she wasn't shaking because she was sad, oh no, she shook in anger. Rukia turned back around, tears still flooding her eyes.

"I'm Leaving," she said not a sound of remorse in her voice. Renji stood up suddenly, and stepped forward.

"What, why?" Renji asked concerned.

"Don't you see Renji! Their just controlling us! Were just their dogs, we ARE obedient! They had us kill Ichigo, our friend! Your friend! His family is probably crying right now, and what about his friends!" Rukia stopped talking, out of breath to speak anymore, breathing heavily. "If you wanna come, come." Rukia turned away not waiting for an answer and started to walk away.

"Rukia!" Renji called and used shunpo to get to her, she stopped. "I won't go, but I will be willing to help you with information about what the higher up are doing, about, THIS." Renji drew a circle around Rukia with his finger in the air. Rukia turned around, no longer were tears forming in her eyes, but a new look formed on her face, a determined face.

"Alright, but I'll be the first to reach you." And without another word said, she unsheathed Sode no Shirayuki and opened a sekimon. Renji could only watch as his childhood friend great her hell butterfly, while she stepped into the bright white light, and watch as the doors shut.

* * *

Rukia stepped out of the sekimon into a grassy field near settlement. A breeze of cool air swept across the field, as if to greet her. She glanced all around and saw she wasn't alone. People walked on the pebbly ground ahead, and also sat on benches.

_'So this is America?'_ She thought to herself, while walking around. She heard footprints behind her, she guessed it was probably a child playing in the field and kept walking, but stopped as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Yo midget, what are you doing here?" Rukia froze, as she heard the voice of the person she had missed dearly. "What I can't leave you, or are you going to be lonely without me?" Ichigo smirked when Rukia turned around with a surprised expression on her face. Rukia and Ichigo stood in silence for awhile until Rukia's eyes started to tear up.

"I-Ichigo," she said slowly sobbing. "What are you doing here."

"Um, school? Remember I got accepted to Penn State's college." He still stood smirking.

_'He hasn't smirked in a long time, but after he defeated Aizen hes been a little happier.'_ Rukia thought happily.

"No I mean your supposed to be dead, the captains took your plane down."

"Wait, you mean they did that to that plane? I was on another flight. Wait doesn't that mean they just killed over a hundred people just to kill me?" Rukia nodded, while taking the sleeve of her kimono and wiping her tears away. "Wait, why are you here?" Rukia glanced at the taller man.

"I was sick and tired of them just ordering us around, so I left. Everyone actually thinks your dead, even I. So that means, they just, killed innocent life's for nothing." She started shaking in anger again.

"What are you going to do?" Ichigo asked taking his gaze and laying it upon Rukia's soft purple eyes.

"I guess stay here. Would you mind it if I stay here with you?" Rukia looked away afraid of rejection.

"Eh, sure why not. It could get lonely living by myself. By any chance, do you know how to make a gigai?" Rukia shifted her head to look up at Ichigo's chocolate eyes.

"Yes, a little Urahara taught me a little. Why?" Ichigo stepped back.

"Why? Your in freaking city, and you said you left, why not make a new life here?"

"Alright, oh hey can I dye your hair!" Rukia Jumped surprising Ichigo.

"W-why?" He said taking another step back, Rukia scaring him.

"Duh, their most likely going to notice I'm gone, so their going to follow my reiatsu here. So you and I need a new look!"

"NO CHAPPY! I SWEAR TO GOD!" Ichigo yelled making several people glance his way.

"Fine, but I wanna dye your hair black! It looked cool while you were one with Zangetsu."

"Okay, I guess, and you?"

"Blonde of course!" Ichigo Basically did a mental face palm.

_'Ain't she a weird__ one king.'_ A voice swept through Ichigo's head.

_'Hollow go die in a hole.'_ Ichigo thought back.

_'I'm just bored as all.'_ And the voice stopped. Ichigo sighed heavily.

"Alright lets go to my apartment." _'WHY CAN'T I JUST LIVE A NORMAL LIFE!'_ Ichigo thought.

_'Because your not loved.' _Ichigo's hollow thought happily.

_'YOUR NOT HELPING!'_ Ichigo mentally yelled back.

* * *

**Hydro: That was fun to type!**

**America: It's 4 AM in the morning how are you managing pulling an all nighter?**

**Hydro: Easy sleep till 1 PM.**

**America: You've gone insane.**

**Hydro: I went insane when I started writing the yaoi about Grimmjow and my Ichi~!**

**America: True true.**

**Ichigo: Ya thanks for that little story, now I'm gonna get rapped by my cat.**

**Hydro: You already were.**

**Grimmjow: *Purrs* I'm loved!**

**Hydro: So guys you like the new storyline, oh you don't? TO BAD I'M NOT REWRITING THE OTHER CRAP I HAD! If you have any questions regarding this new storyline message me! Now! REVIEW CAUSED YOU VIEWED! or I shall kill you!**

**America: That's a little harsh don't you think? **

**Hydro: Nope, it's 4 AM what do you want from me? Cheese!**

**America: Yup, shes insane.  
**


	2. Fives Years Can Change Someone!

**Hydro: *Snoring.***

**America & Crew: GET UP!**

**Hydro: AHHHHHH! What, huh, the freakin' forest on fire...oh... WHAT! *Stares at lovely disruptive company.* WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS WANT!**

**America: It may be Summer, but you got Fanfictions to update!**

**Hydro: Don't care... Pillow...**

**Ichi: *Couldn't stand silence.* Am I the head captain again?**

**Hydro: *Hisses.* SHUT UP! Sleeeeeeepyyyyy...**

**Grimmjow: *Grabs Hydro and throws her in the chair that was infront of the computer.* Write Bitch!**

**Hydro: Fuck you!**

**Grimmjow: Someone piss in your Cheerios this morning?**

**Hydro: Ya, you guys!**

* * *

Malvern, Pennsylvania, United States of America

A slow steady wind blew in the calm streets of Malvern, as a young group of four walked to the nearest Wawa. There were two men, and two women. As they entered the store they were greeted by the smell of food, and cold atmosphere. They split up to get food, but the two men went to where the beer was. The one who was a ginger, knelt down towards the Bud Light.

"Yo, Ichigo, how many cases we need?" The ginger asked the black haired man who stood behind him.

"Maybe, 10, I don't know how many people are coming to Dustin's party," replied the man. The ginger nodded to the taller man as he pulled out the cases. Ichigo lifted two and took them to the counter where he could pay for them. The other man put the rest of the beer on the counter as they got to the cashier.

"Damn Ichigo, are you gunna cause an alcohol poisoning event?" Asked a blonde haired friend that he entered the shop with.

"No, but I don't know how many people are going to at the party Rukia." He narrowed his eyes at her, but stopped as an elbow smashed into his stomach. He fasped as he was sent on the floor and clutched his stomach. The one who had done it was another blonde haired woman.

"Don't talk to your girlfriend with disrespect! Yo ass!" She said as hugging the ginger who was next to Rukia.

"Ugh, fuck you Morgan." He replied by groaning as he got up, not even the great Kurosaki Ichigo could handle that, and she knew very well. "Austin control your girlfriend," he glanced over to the ginger haired man. After that everyone was quiet as they exited the building and parted ways. On their way home to the new apartment they bought Ichigo was curious to hear if Renji had contacted Rukia with any information.

"Hey Rukia, did Renji happen to tell you anything new?" He asked as they carried the 5 cases of reduced beer.

"I'd rather not tell you." He scowled at this point.

"I am your higher up so you've got to tell me." Rukia sighed.

"Argh, fine, he said freakin' Aizen has escaped his prison cell and retreated to Hueco Mundo." He stopped dead in his tracks, "W-what?" Maybe he didn't hear her correctly, _escaped?_ No he defeated him he shouldn't even have any power left.

"You heard me, big deal though, I mean he doesn't know were still alive. News may have traveled and he heard you died." Rukia could possibly be right about that, but what if he sensed more spiritual pressure coming from here? Too many questions formed into Ichigo's mind, but the one he held onto was, what about his family?

"Wait, but if he came here? And if he would fight there, what about our friends my family?" They reached the apartment now, even to the door and Ichigo fiddled around his pocket for his keys.

"The only one who knows were alive is Renji, plus we have _our_ wonderful force to stop him." True Ichigo had been accepted into the Soul Society that was in America and quickly titled 'Head Captain' because of his power, and abilities. It found out this place was much better, it ran smoothly and there wasn't alot of paper work. Even Rukia after learning her bankai had become the Captain of squad 2. Without Byakuya around she was happy about her potential. Ichigo thought about the past but stopped as he found the keys. Opening the door they were greeted by the welcoming smell of there apartment. Setting the beers down Rukia glared at the floor.

"I wouldn't even wanna go back to the Society which was so strict, and tried to kill you. I would rather die." Rukia stated coldly. Ichigo chuckled and hugged her from behind. He was glad these years were kind to them. The midget had finally grew, and to his chest too. Her hair had grown to her mid waist, and looked beautiful because it was blonde. He also had grown but not as much only a few inches more. And his hair looked exactly the same when he learned the Final Getsuga Tenshou.

He reached down and managed to kiss her on her lips, and she melted in his arms. He drew away as he felt someone watching. He jerked his head to the left and saw a pure white wolf sitting all alone. He yawned showing his huge white canines.

"Ya Hiro, want something?" The wolf walk toward him and sat.

"Ya Shiro said get your ass to central stat. Something about an old enemy, you fought five years ago, he said you would know what it meant. Plus he really hates you for leaving him with Shinigami's." And the wolf disappeared into thin air. The wolf was a messenger just like a hell butterfly, but if talked openly and you could raise it. Damn, his hollow must have some news regarding Aizen. He glanced down to Rukia who was still in his arms, she nodded as she knew what would happen.

I guess you better call Steven before we go, looks like were going to miss the party, and I really wanted to go too!" Rukia pouted, but Ichigo laughed, it wasn't everyday you saw her act like a child.

* * *

The couple descended from the portal that led them to the American Soul Society. They were in a hallway, and Ichigo was completely lost.

"I've been here for 3 years and I still don't know my way around!" He shouted, and it echoed. Rukia laughed as a sudden figure appeared out of no where behind Rukia.

"Took ya long enough Aibou." Ichigo spun around to see his hollow who was also his Lieutenant smirking. "Maybe you don't know your way around because you spend most of your time in the livin' world."

"What it's fun there, ask Morgan she'll even say so!"

"Were wasting time," Shiro said as he shunpoed around Ichigo and grabbed him by the collar of his Captain's Haori. He walked over to Rukia and smiled, "So Queen how's life?" He said as he led the way with a yelling Ichigo trying to get lose of and iron death grip.

" LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!"

* * *

**Hydro: *Yawns.* Happy?**

**Ichigo: Very I'm in suspense!**

**America: Go get raped by your cat.**

**Grimmjow: *Kitty form.* Meow!**

**Hydro: The life I live in can't get any worse can it?**

**America: LET'S PLAY BINGO!**

**Hydro: *Sighs.* It just did.**

**America: How?**

**Hydro: I have to come up with a thousand names, but I can't wait to order you around as my Lieutenant! I IS A CAPTAIN!**

**America: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Hydro: YESSSSSSSSSSSSS! Review caused you viewed! Also I is on vacation!**


	3. Ello Everyone I'm Back!

**Hydro: *Reading reviews.* WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**America: What are you crying about now, we woke you up, and gave you your breakfast.**

**Hydro: SOMEONE THREATENED ME!**

**America: *Reads comment.* Just keep writing this and you'll have no problem genius.**

**Hydro: *Sniffles.* Okay...**

**Ichi: I is bored, since you haven't updated the cat story, Grimmjow is very disappointed.**

**Grimm: *Sad meows are heard.***

**Hydro: I'll get to that later.**

* * *

"Will you let me go!" Ichigo yelled through the hallways as his lovely girlfriend and psychotic hollow dragged him to the meeting hall. And when they entered the door way Shiro through Ichigo half way around the room into his chair. He landed and had the wind knocked out of him. "Damn you Shiro that fucking hurt." The hollow smirked.

"I see were all here finally." Shiro said as he took his position next to Ichigo. Rukia headed over to here spot next to James the 4 captain of the 14 court guard squads. Yes you read correctly, 14 court guard squads. And yes there is and extra squad, but it was recently open due to the death of the captain.

Everything heated up as a familiar blonde stepped out and threw something at Shiro. "YO ASSHOLE YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON WHY WERE ALL HERE! I REALLY WANTED TO GO TO DUSTIN'S PARTY!" She said as Shiro glared at her. Ichigo and Rukia followed by the other captains glared at him too. They maybe dead but their rules were so different from the Japanese it was funny. Every captain could have a normal life in the living world and still work in Central. **(AN: Would like to point out this is the name they use instead of American Soul Society.) **

"IT BETTER BE IMPORTANT!" Morgan yelled ferociously. Shiro's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Of course it's important!" Shiro yelled back, his tone of voice was his completely dark, which meant he was serious. He sighed. "5 years ago, a powerful man named Aizen Souske wanted to rise to power and rule the world. He used a devise called the Hougyoku, which he stole, and declared war on the Japanese Soul Reapers with his Arrancar. They are basically a hollow fused with Soul Reaper powers. But, our wonderful head captain over there," he pointed to Ichigo,"defeated him in the final battle. And was sealed by the creator the Hougyoku named Urahara Kisuke. From there he was sent to their Soul Society and sentenced to a long time in prison." Shiro stopped to take a quick breather and as soon as he was about to start again Morgan interrupted him. "And that's important to us why?" She asked wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"It's very important to us, it so happens that he fucking escaped from prison and is on his way here, with a freakin' army of Arrancar more than twenty! He should be here in like 3 hours." Ichigo and Rukia's eye widened followed by the others.

"This true Shiro?" Ichigo asked.

"You think I would waste me time up here so you can shit your pants?" Ichigo scowled and sighed.

"Get everyone ready for battle. Rukia, with me." And the couple disappeared in a single shunpo leaving Shiro alone with all the captains and one Lieutenant. He glanced over at Morgan's lieutenant.

"Natalie!" Shiro yelled which made the lieutenant jump.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered.

"Get all lieutenants here pronto!" And Natalie shunpoed out of the room.

* * *

"So why are we gunna ask them for help?" Rukia asked as she and Ichigo wondered down the white corridors in Central to the conference room.

"It would benefit or numbers so ya. Plus I wanna yell and scare them." Rukia jumped for joy.

"Can I help?"

"That's why your coming." Silence was between them as they figured out what to say. As they entered the room Rukia ran to sit on a swirly chair and rolled over to the big screen, while Ichigo typed some buttons into the machine. He grabbed two head sets with a microphone attached and sat in a swirly chair at the screen. They waited till the fuzzy snow on the screen to clear and reveal familiar faces. The old man of course was the first to ask the obvious question.

"Who are you and why do you contact us?" Ichigo smirked while Rukia just stared at the screen with no emotion.

"Well how would I put this. I am the Head Captain of the American Soul Society, I was once your savior, and friend. But you treat me as an enemy, when you tired to kill me? I do thank you Byakuya for at least trying to stop your damn rulers from killing me. You can thank Rukia for telling me. Renji you can come clean now."

"You just come clean just like that?" Rukia said as she playfully punched Ichigo on the shoulder. All the captains took their eyes away from the strange black haired man and blonde women and they fell on Renji.

"Ugh, damn you! I hate you right now, why not tell them your self?"

"But it would ruin my fuuuuuuuuun!" Ichigo said sadly in a really weird voice. "Plus I think Byakuya's on to something." Rukia and Renji looked over to Byakuya, his face was priceless, it was if he saw a ghost. "Ah oh well I am-." He started to say.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya said looking up at the black haired man on the screen. Everyone gasped

"Yup, pretty much. But damn it! My fun is done, Rukia here's your damn money." Ichigo handed a $50 dollar bill to Rukia, which took it happily. She stuck her tongue and said,"Told you Nii-san was smart idiot!" Ichigo rolled his eyes back to the screen, and here's where he finally got serious. His eyes glared at the screen expressionless.

"It has come to my attention that Aizen finally escaped from your prison." Yamamotto of course stepped forward.

"You aren't even the real Kurosaki or Kuchki." Ichigo sighed and he pulled his hand over his head and filled it with reiatsu. As he swept it hand across his head his black hair disappeared and was replaced by orange hair.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU BASTARD I LIKED YOUR HAIR BLACK!" Rukia yelled as she grabbed the collar of Ichigo's haori.

"And I liked your hair black too." He did the same motion to Rukia's hair and it returned to it's black state, she became more pissed.

"YOUR GOING DOWN YOU ASSHOLE!" All captain's eyes bulged out of their head as they watched Rukia wail on Ichigo. Renji started to laugh loudly which made Rukia pick her head up and yell at him,"I WILL COME AFTER YOU NE-." She couldn't finish because Ichigo yelled,"Bakudo 1 SAI!" and a light coiled around Rukia and she fell on the ground. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, and he sat back in the chair.

"Yes I am the real Kurosaki, now, Aizen is coming here with a fucking army over my number or available men, I implore you that you come, you have 3 hours." And Ichigo grabbed the coiled Rukia and flicked a switch and his image on the screen disappeared. Everyone glared at Renji who had a good idea what happened.

"Tell us everything you know Renji Abarai, or you will have committed treason." Renji nodded and smirked.

"But I already have done so Head Captain."

* * *

**Hydro: Finally it's done! Next chapter is going to be a past history lesson and in Renji's point of view, it should be interesting.**

**Ichi: Why can't I tell it!**

**Hydro: Cause you aren't and it would be to long. It's gunna be a nutshell diary kinda, but with no entries.**

**America: You made Ichigo a bad ass kinda.**

**Ichi: Sweet!**

**Hydro: Lieutenant! Get me food!**

**America: FUCK YOU! And I ain't your freakin' lieutenant!**

**Hydro: In the story you are, I am gunna make us a bad ass squad! 3rd SQUAD AWAY!**

**America: Oh my god...  
**


	4. The Past

**No opening or ending commentary!**

**Also keep in mind that this is in Renji's point of view, and its a nutshell summed up really quickly, no talking.  
**

* * *

**{Year 1 6 months after Rukia left}**

Well being a friend of a person who just left sucks, especially when you know where they are. So many search squads have been sent out to find Rukia. But only I Renji Abarai know where she is and who she's with. Knowing Ichigo was alive was also surprising. Well not really considering the fact he defeated Aizen and what not. But now I actually agree with Rukia, Central 46 is insane.

They killed 150 people without even knowing it, and they call themselves our superiors. I heard that she is living with Ichigo and having a happy life and she deserves it. Not that I'm jealous or anything I just hate the fact that I have to sit here and transport her messages revolving around her case! I should have left with her and not stay here. She even went to the extent of dying their hairs!

She even goes to school at Penn State she used her memory modifier so she could get in, and apparently it's really easy for her, Ichigo, not so much. Rukia has to help him with his homework from time to time because he gets stuck on things. Nothing really happening here in Soul Society, with the acception of Ichigo's -Death- and all. Kenpachi is never challenging anybody anymore due to the fact that his only opponent was pronounced dead.

Only I in the whole entire worlds knew Ichigo was alive and where he was and who he's with. But I remembered his family, who were probably so heart broken due to his death. I couldn't help it, I mean they already lost their mother, one more and... I did what I had to. I told everyone who was in the World of the Living Ichigo was alive. I never mentioned it to them of course, cause lets face it they'd kill me. But Urahara and Yoruichi didn't even look surprised, it was as if they already knew.

* * *

**{Year 2}**

I heard from Rukia that there was an American Soul Society. A few Captains showed up out of the blue and randomly demanded that she and Ichigo train under them. But, both refused due to all they wanted to do was study for the moment. The Captains just left, leaving an address for either one to come and train. And they never came back. Of course, being Ichigo, he went to see them every time he got a break from school, and Rukia didn't trust these so called Captains and went with him. It turns out that the Captains were telling the truth, all they wanted to do was train them.

In only a few days of intense training Rukia gained her Bankai, and Ichigo finally sealed Zangetsu to a regular unreleased zanpaktou. I was invited to go and did when ever I could. Slowly creeping out of Soul Society wasn't hard, getting back was another story. When Ichigo and Rukia decided to celebrate on the achievements they accomplished, they both got drunk. And it was true what people say when you get drunk you say the truth sometimes. Rukia and Ichigo confessed their love for each other the night before and when they woke up with a hangover they remembered and started a relationship together.

More into the year I was able to get full control over my Reiatsu when firing kido and some interesting fighting skills. Ichigo was like a full shinigami he knew Kido, Hoho, Hakudo, and was better in Zanjustu. Rukia excelled in Hoho, see looked like a copy of Soi Fon and Yoruichi compressed together. She could shunpo in the back of Ichigo and I and basically kill both of us. She played tricks on both of us occasionally. It also felt like the Captains needed us for some reason, but I shrugged that option off as Ichigo and Rukia passed through College in flying colors and finished a year early.

When I finally returned to Soul Society I got my hands on Ichigo's case, and I searched through the documents to see who ordered Ichigo's sudden accidental death. I found that the Central 46 ordered it due to the fact that they were scared of his powers. That pissed me off very more, it was making me just want to leave more and more. He helped us during the Winter War and he risked his life while taking down Aizen. This was just infuriating.

* * *

**{Year 3}**

The beginning of the year was basically like this. The American Shinigami asked our little trio group to join them and be captains. I humbly declined because I made the promise that I would still be the inside for the carrot top and somewhat short midget. Rukia finally started to blossom and got taller. Ichigo was more muscular and taller I guess. But, since he and Rukia had nothing better to do they accepted. They said two positions were open, but didn't say what, it was a surprise, duh. They gave the head captain title to Ichigo due to stuff, and the title of leader of punishment corps to Rukia, because of her expertise in Hoho, Kido, and Hakudo. We all celebrated and due to Ichigo and Rukia's stupidity they both got drunk AGAIN! It was very funny to see them drunk though.

After that wonderful partying session, I had to go back to Soul Society for MORE paper work. I haven't retrieved any new information of Ichigo's "death," but I do know that a plot is going on. Not that all the other captains can notice it, they can't really see anything these days due to the war taking it out of them. At least Taicho is still the same, so it Kyōraku Tachio. Kurotsuchi Tachio is always the same, conducting experiments on his own men and not caring. These three years haven't changed them one bit, and to be quite honest it sorta scares me. Ukitake Tachio has been bed ridden all this time still need medical attention here and then, but overall hes recovering nicely.

Ichigo and Rukia with their new founded captain roles had gone to Hueco Mundo to find any more Arrancar and dispose of them. And infact they did. All dead laying in the sand only a few meters from a certain blue haired Espada. It was Grimmjow, Ichigos rival, enemy, etc. Grimmjow finally had enough of Aizen and went all out and did Ichigo a favor by killing every Arrancar remaining. Grimmjow was freaked out by Ichigo's new apperance black hair and all that, even Rukia's. But, Grimmjow decided he would somewhat help Ichigo in hollow manners, and if Aizen was to come back then he would assist them in anyway. He only agreed to help them because he owed Ichigo his live more than anything, for saying him from being killed by the spoon headed Arrancar number 5, Nnoitra Gilga.

So Grimmjow assisted them in anyway he could and helped train Ichigo in the way of the hollow. He taught his ceros, balas, and basically every ability known to hollow. And surprising enough, even surprising Grimmjow Ichigo's Hollow decided to break out and made himself a whole self, such as he was a body not a manifestation. His hollow didn't attack surprisingly enough, just gave about everyone else a heart attack at his appearance. I mean a second Ichigo that's more viscous than the original, and even more powerful than all the hollow combined, scared about everything. His Hollow was happy to finally get out of Ichigo's revered world, it was dark as he said. Everyone asked what his name was, but he didn't have one, so Ichigo finally making peace with him and accepted him, gave him the name 'Shirosaki Hichigo," Shiro for short. And that was pretty much the end of year considering the paperwork I got I mean it kept pilling up more and more after the war.

* * *

**{Year 4}**

As the new Head Captain, Ichigo finally needed a lieutenant, what better of a choice to give the position to Shiro his Hollow who had the same amount of power. Combined these two where the greatest combo. They trained together and got more and more powerful, too powerful, it's a good thing that he was Head Captain. And he put me through some REALLY intense training that has really paid off on my solo missions that the Captains sent me on. I hope they don't make me a captain because they force you and you can't get out of it.

Rukia has finally out witted Ichigo and beat the living shit out of him in speed and kicked him, but he stopped her by using his reiatsu and making her smack into the ground which he got a smack down for. Shiro got accustomed to Central found his self around okay, and overall from what Ichigo described about in in his mind, he was a really nice Hollow. Not that he had those kind of feelings he just didn't snap or anything like that. Ichigo left for the human world quite often and had Rukia with him due to her being his girlfriend and what not.

Thing in Soul Society have gone hectic, the information that was passed along to me two years ago had leaked out, but luckily no one knew the real real truth. The Central 46 has been pushed very hard at their decision about Ichigo being killed, getting demands from all the Captains and what not. It hasn't been going well here, but at least Ichigo is enjoying life somewhere safe where he's not being forced to fight a war again, and tried to be betrayed. His Captains were awesome, especially Morgan, she'd pretty beat the living hell out of me, but overall she was a good person, who loved wolves ALOT.

She was the leader of the 3rd squad, a battle squad, like a secong Kenpachi. She had long blonde hair with icy blue eyes. The 4th was named James he had short dark brown hair and dark green eyes speckled with yellow. The 5th Captain was named Sara she had short dirty blonde hair with pure green eyes. The 6th was named Elvina now she was something, she was quiet most the time, but could snap just like that. The 7th was the healing squad, the one who led this was called John, or Johnny. He was a gentle man who cared for everyone else, but himself. The 8th was the Research and Development, now the Taicho here was nothing like Kurotsuchi, he was nice and wasn't creepy, his name was Chris. The 9th Taicho was Janie, she was the sweetest thing ever. The 10ths name was Samantha also known as Sam. The 11th was Finn, he was a good guy who had a thing for going overboard.

* * *

**OH FUDGE NUTS! I'm so sorry guys I can't continue the past I have a head splitting headache, and I can't come up with anymore names. BUT DON'T WORRY! Rest assured I have more chapters comings, and I'm so sorry for not updating in a long while. I've been so busy with friends wanting to do everything everyday, and school right around the corner, ugh! Yes I'm in school right now and believe me with all the work I got in my first week I won't be updating that much anymore. So sorry sorry, but I have so much writing to do I'm literally working on everything else**. **So adios for now amigos, and yes I'm practicing my Espanol I'm taking a class cause I got to, so arigoto for R&R please countinue. I really am jam packed and I'm so sorry for not finishing this chapter.**


	5. WERE GOIN' TO AMERICA!

**Hydro: HAPPY LABOR DAY! (Like 3 days later! I fail! This 'commentary was writin' on labor/Monday.)  
**

**America: What's so happy about it?**

**Hydro: We get a day off from school.**

**America: Oh, right.**

**Hydro: But we still gotta go back tomorrow FUUUUU!**

**Sarge: *Yawns.* Sup guys.**

**Hydro: WTF! How'd you get written in here?**

**Sarge: I stole your writings and wrote myself in, duh.**

**Hydro: Oh right.**

**America: Sup, Taicho of squad 5.**

**Sarge: Heeyyyyy.**

**America: Morgan write what was originally written.**

**Hydro: Fine, and people this was written before I even started the 'past' chapter so yeah.**

**America: Wonderful history lesson.**

**Hydro: Why thank- wait was that sarcasm?**

** America: Maybe.**

**Hydro: *Sighs.* At least I made Grimmjow happy.**

**Grimm: *Dancing happily.* I will survive HEY HEY!**

**Ichi: Great to know.**

**Hydro: Either go get raped by him or make out with Rukia. *Pan hits head.* OWWW! Wait, I've seen this before. Ugh! DAMN YOU RUKIA!**

**Rukia: Your welcome. *Looks at Ichigo.* Time to die.**

**Ichi: Wha- why!**

**Rukia: You un dyed my hair. *Lunges.***

**Hydro: Happy?  
**

**America: Sure.**

**Sarge: Imma go sleep til chapter's are done.**

**Everyone: K!**

* * *

Renji took a final breather as his story of the past finally ended. All around stunned faces and complete silence. Byakuya was the most stunned, due to the fact that Ichigo was dating Rukia. It was also a shocker to see that Ichigo was a Head Commander. Yamamoto scanned the room, looking at all the Captains faces. Kenpachi's grin widened slowly, Kyōraku tilted his straw hat down to cover his eyes and smile. Ukitake shifted his gaze to somewhere else in the room. Komamura was slightly pissed off, they murdered 150 people, and their savor has been hiding in fear, or something like that. Soifon could really careless, Unohana looked down at her feet. Toshiro was slightly pissed, but held it in. Mayuri was taken away a year ago** (AN: In the year I didn't write, damn it!)** on suspicion of killing his own men in experiments. **(AN: Which is so true.)**

Renji hid his smile from the Captains and Lieutenants, the faces amused him deeply. But his smile quickly disappeared as someones reiatsu pounded him into the floor. He coughed as he could no longer breathe. He looked up to see Yamamoto fairly pissed off. He was glaring at the bright red haired man, everyone else was either on their knees or breathing heavily.

"You have committed treason, Renji Abarai. And for that you will be punished." Yamamoto said angrily. Slowly, but surely Renji got up. Yamamoto opened his right eye, how did the Lieutenant withstand his reiatsu? How is he withstanding? These questions flooded Yamamoto's mind. Renji coughed as the pressure lifted. He also forgot to mention he learned to withstand the strongest of reiatsu, all do to that one year training with Ichigo. A white portal appeared and a figure flew out straight at Yamamoto. The figure pushed Yamamoto onto the ground surprising everyone. The figure appeared to be a female lion, she layed on top of Yamamoto's chest growling furiously claws slowly unsheathing.

"Ryuu, off!" Renji commanded. The lion jumped off the old man and ran to Renji. He sighed as he slowly crouched down to her height. "What have I told you about jumping people?" He put his hand on her head, but missed as she hung her head in shame.

"Sorry, I sorta saw you on the ground and my protective instincts kicked in, guess I overreacted. Sorry I guess." She put her head into his hand, purring into the familiar touch. She was Renji's messenger animal and loyal pet. He got her a year back, when he was introduced to her at first she tackled him to the ground and swatted him. She grew up so fast in just a year.

"Well isn't this a touching scene." A new voice said from the portal. Out walked a white wolf followed by a white tiger.

"Fuck off Hiro, what do you want?" Renji glared at Ichigo's messenger animal. The Captains in the room were very lost at this new conversation. Yamamoto just stared in awe. The wolf sneered.

"What do I want, hmmm, Shi," he looked towards the white tiger. "What do I want?" Renji scowled, Shiro turned him into the biggest douche in the world, more like a arrogant bastard. Shi was the sweetest of them all she bore a large pink scar across her snout. She was also Rukia's messenger animal and her lieutenant, but she wore no badge, cause she didn't want to. She sigh heavily.

"It's time to go Renji, your time's up."

"Wait, seriously?" He responded, did his story really take up 3 hours?

"Seriously."

"Seriously."

"Really?" She started to get pissed.

"Really?"

"YES! OH MY GOD! LETS GO!" Shi yelled, Renji loved pissing her off, and he really didn't know time flew by that quickly. Shi was fun to aggravate cause she would cool off immediately. She unsheathed her claws and dug into the wooden floor boards to hide her anger. She would get her revenge on him soon, always doing this to her.

"Heh, if we follow you, then Ichigo is on the other side of that bright ass portal?" Kenpachi asked stepping in front of the dumbfounded Captains.

"Ya, haven't you been listening at all to my explanation on the past, these are the messenger animals that you pick out and can raise. They also talk which kinda sucks, but at the same time doesn't." Renji responded.

"Hey! That's mean Renji!" Ryuu said half pissed and half amusement. Renji chuckled.

"Well I certainly know that Zaraki Taicho wants to go, how bout you guys?" Renji looked over at the Captains all staring at the magical talking animals. Yamamoto didn't want to leave without orders, but due to Ichigo Kurosaki being there, and his escaped prisoner Aizen Souske he couldn't really do anything he was stuck. He sighed heavily.

"All Captains and Lieutenants shall proceed into the portal to where Kurosaki Ichigo is." Yamamoto commanded as he joined Kenpachi in front of Renji and the talking animals. Byakuya quickly muttered something under the lines of 'business' he had to attend to, but he was going to see Rukia so he brushed it off. Kyōraku and Ukitake quickly joined them and then Unohana, Soifon sighed not wanting to go, Komamura walked slowly as did Toshiro.

"Head Captain are you sure we can trust these," Toshiro glanced at the animals. "Animals." Ryuu got pissed at the 'animals' part and ran to him and jumped onto her hind legs and put one paw on each shoulder. His scarf was slowly chocking him as the paws came down slowly.

"You better take back th-," she quickly took in his appearance. "Man, you are short, what are you a little kid?" Ryuu quickly got off him and went back to Renji saying her insult quickly, knowing it would anger him deeply, which it did, but he didn't show it.

"Renji-kun so you've known about Ichigo's existence for the 5 years he has been gone? You've even known about Rukia?" Ukitake asked. Renji sighed he knew this was coming, but didn't his story mean anything?

"Yeah, Rukia went on the day that she heard the news, she said 'screw the rules' and left." Renji responded back. "Well then, to America! Oh you guys are going to love it!" Renji started to chuckle. And so he, the messenger animals, and the Captains left, thorough the white abyss of the portal.

* * *

**Okay quick update for you guys. Yes I am in school, it sucks I know. But the big thing I wanna talk about is updates, I'll try to be fast, since I wouldn't have this done soon enough, I cut it in half. Being me I'll update the yaoi one next just gotta have a quick talk with Dem. This story will have more action, humor, romance between Ichigo and Rukia (next chap), and so on soon. I am up to chapter 8 in my writing notebook and almost done. When I have free time from work in school I defiantly work on this story, so please be patient in the next few weeks I'll update soon. Also I am sorta coming up with a new story which involves Ichigo! (Of course.) And he also get a daughter. (Adopted, duh.) So see you guys soon!**


	6. Welcome to America! Oh Renji!

**Hydro: Hello everyone.**

**America: Why so serious? (Anybody? Please say you've heard this in a certain movie?)**

**Hydro: Today is the anniversary of 9/11.**

** America: Oh right. Damn, that thing was a huge massacre.**

** Hydro: Yup, so I will be updating this so all of you can have something to read and hopefully laugh on the darkest day of America.**

**America: I'm America.**

**Hydro: In our little group you are.**

**Ichigo: That does suck for your country.**

**Hydro: Ya it does, I'm thankful none of my family died on that fatefl day.**

**Ichigo: Ya.**

**Rukia: 9/11 sucks ass.**

**America: Hell ya it does.**

**Hydro: Well can you guys go I'm gunna update the story.**

**Ichigo: Okay, well bye. *Leaves with everyone else.***

**Hydro: *Sighs.***

**Sarge: WAIT I'M AWAKE! NO DON'T CUT ME OF-  
**

* * *

They walked through the white abyss. All was quiet, no one was talking.

"Hey Renji, did you even realize how much time passed?" Ryuu asked jumping to his side. He shook his head.

"No, which is why I was surprised when you guys came. Who would have thought that time flies by that quickly." Ryuu chuckled both falling behind. "So I'm guessing they started the before party."

"Hell yeah! That's why I wanna get back now!" Renji smiled letting a laugh escape his lips. Ryuu's vein on top of her head popped up. "You know, I can't wait for the battle. I want to smash someone's head in."

"Your only a year old, you haven't been in a lot of battles."

"That's the point." They both walked and continued with the silence. Kenpachi kept getting anxious. It had been a long time since he had experienced a real battle, and he wanted to kill Aizen, then challenge Ichigo. Or challenge Ichigo and then kill Aizen, whichever one came first. Byakuya just kept walking forward holding his 'I am an awesome noble, I don't care about anyone' face. Yamamoto just kept his place in front of the Captains and Lieutenants, keeping his cool about everything. Toshiro's hair was slowly drooping in his face as he walked, he blew air from his mouth to fix it. He truly didn't want to go anywhere today, not even to fight Aizen, who he solemnly swore to kill next time he saw him. At least everyone knew Ichigo was alive and not dead. Ukitake walked right next to Kyoyaku.

The Lieutenants slowly followed alongside their Captains, not making a sound. Rangiku was quiet for once. Ever since Gin Ichimaru's death, combined with her captain's hardcore training, Rangiku hadn't been her happy-go-lucky self. She did her paperwork, never partied, and had changed so much it was far out of her character. But, due to Ichigo's invitation to assist him in kicking Aizen's ass, she had lightened up considerably. She had been very upset when she heard he had died, but was happier when he scared the crap out of everyone during the meeting. Thank goodness they got to battle Aizen's army, they hadn't fought anything even remotely difficult in five years.

Hiro and Shi led the Shinigami through the white abyss. If they felt any emotion, they did an excellent job of hiding it. Hiding their emotions was a skill they both possessed, excepting the fact that Hiro exploited the skill more often than Shi did. They were soon nearing the exit, the sound of techno music slowly increasing in volume. They entered a room with wooden floor boards. The song that was on was saying "If ya lookin' me I'm with tha girls on the dance floor."

"NOOOOO!" Ryuu shrieked. She and Renji quickly got up to where Yamamoto was. Suddenly, the music stopped. The dancing crowd in front of them slowly parted as someone made their way through. It was Ichigo, he wasn't wearing his kimono, or Haori, he wore a white tux, white pants, hat and shoes. He wore accessories as well. He wore a black necklace made entirely of skulls, and a golden watch. Ryuu jumped him. Doing the same thing she did Toshiro except that her paws only reached his chest.

"NOOOO! YOU STARTED THE PARTY BEFORE ME!" Ichigo was chuckled.

"Well, you guys took too long. Maybe if Renji wasn't a slow storyteller you'd have gotten here on time." Ryuu jumped off Ichigo and ran to Renji and put her paws on his chest.

"WHHHHYYYYYY!" Renji sighed.

"Ugh, Ryuu stop this! You still have the after party." Ryuu's head shot up eyes shining.

"YAY! OH MY GOD YES! THE AFTER PARTIES ARE AWESOME!" She jumped off and turned the corner into the corridor to go someplace else. Ichigo shook his head.

"Even though the after parties are fun, the lives that are lost aren't." Ichigo said mostly whispering but was heard by mostly everyone. Renji walked towards him.

"Well I brought everyone here, and yes I have take to long to tell a story syndrome."

"I always thought you did." They both laughed.

"So, what do we do now?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh hey Tosh-"

"Captain Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki." Ichigo laughed as did all of his other Captains. One captain on Ichigo's side walked to his side. She pushed her long hair behind her ear. Her haori was strapped around her waist like a belt.

"Oi! You're small, and puny, so don't talk so Ichigo like that! And you!" She points to Byakuya. "Hi." Byakuya raises an eyebrow. Ichigo sighs.

"Elvina did you and Leon do anything lately." She blushes at the mention of her smokin' hot Lieutenant.

"Uh, no."

"I thought so and go and get," he whispers into her ear. She smirked and looked at Renji.

"Okay! Yes sir!" She shunpoed off and after she goes Rukia replaces her spot.

"Oi! Shiro said to get your asses into the war room." She said eyes closed.

"Awww, what's with this attitude, hmmm?" She opened her eyes to slits.

"You made my hair go back to being its natural color. I liked it blond." Speaking of blond hair, a blonde haired girl made her way out of the crowd of Centrals Captains.

"Hey Rukia, you're not missin' much. I'd much rather have black hair like you, so be lucky." The blonde said.

"But I was so used to it Morgan."

"Eh, so what. I'm going to go drink some coke, peace." She turned around and left, Ichigo chuckled.

"Oh Morgan what are we going to with her." He said yawning.

"This." Rukia kicked his feet out from under him and he fell on the ground, his head making a large thud, his hat fell off of his head.

"OW DAMN YOU RUKIA! THAT FREAKIN' HURT!" He clutched his head in pain. Rukia just looked away hands folded on her chest head stuck in the air.

"Not to ruin your love quarrels, but shouldn't we get to the war room and discuss the situa- no ones listening to me." Renji said sadly. No one listened focused on what the couple was going to much. Ichigo grabbed her leg and pulled her down into his lap she yelled in surprised. She layed on her back.

"I thought we were already over this. Well looks like I gotta say sorry again." He put his hand around her neck, swiftly bringing her head up towards his face. Then he cupped her cheek, and leaned down. He kissed her in front of everybody. Her eyes widened while his were closed. Ichigo's Captains were already used to it and so was Renji, but Byakuya and the other Captains eyes widened.

Ukitake smiled, he always thought they would make a good couple. Kyoraku smiled and tipped his hat down. Byakuya's eyes widened to a good proportion. Toshiro kept his not interested look, as did Komamura. Soifon slowly blushed her cheeks only increasing one shade darker. Kenpachi's grin only widened. Yamamoto opened both of his eyes and stared in interest.

The Lieutenants of Japan's Soul Society started to laugh. Rangiku started to chuckled at the cute site. Shūhei stared somewhere else in the room. Kira Smiled happy for Ichigo. Iba just tilted his sunglasses up. Ōmaeda grumbled some comments that only he could hear himself. Chōjirō, Isane, Momo, Nanao, Yachiru, Nemu, all laughed at their Captains reaction. The bystanders such as Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kiyone, and Sentaro stared silently.

Ichigo pulled his head up from Rukia's lips, her face beating red, and in the nicest tone he could produce he said, "Sorry." Rukia at the moment couldn't breath and was frozen in shock, she didn't expect him to do that in public. Ichigo stood up carrying Rukia bridal style while she slowly came back to earth. Kenpachi took this as a chance and struck, Yachiru calmly rested on his shoulder. He struck his sword coming down quickly right at Ichigo's head. Ichigo shifted Rukia over, and stuck up his two fingers and caught his sword.

"Kenpachi I know you want to fight now, but I need you to save your energy for the battle. After this is all over I will fight you." Ichigo said coolly.

"Okay then it's a deal." And he walked away. Ichigo put Rukia back on her feet she stood still blushing. Hiro whistled.

"Oh yeah good job, you got some!" He started to laugh. Ichigo's vein popped, without Hiro looking Ichigo kicked him across the room.

"Hey Renji, I finally found a effective way of making Hiro shut up."

"I see that, but isn't that animal abuse?" Renji responded.

"Not unless the animal won't shut the fuck up, and there is no rule of kicking magical talking animals."

"Oh true. So are we going to the War Room before Shiro comes here and brings hell with him?"

"Nah, I got something to do." All Captains, and Lieutenants looked at Ichigo. The American Captains started to laugh.

"Does it involve me? With Elvina looking at me like that." Another blonde chick walked in next to Ichigo. She also wore a Captains haori.

"Of course! Congratulations Renji!" She yelled.

"On what?" She was about to respond, but Ichigo put his hand on her mouth.

"Bad Sara, why must you always spoil everything?" She was fighting to speak, then she bit Ichigo's hand. "Ah!" He yelped. "Damn you Sara."

"Hmph, that'll teach you a lesson, don't ever put your hand on my mouth again." She walked away back into the pack of American Shinigami.

"Got it, owww. Ugh where is Elvina?"

"Right here you idiot, I was enjoying the scene. Good job Sara that was hilarious."

"Your welcome!" Sara yells from the crowd.

"Here Renji." Ichigo takes the package wrapped in brown paper from Elvina's hand and threw it at Renji. He opened and gasped. As the brown paper fell on the ground he held a Captain's haori, it belonged to the previous Captain of the 14th squad.

"Really? For me?" He said eyes sparkling.

"No for the Candy land man, of course for you idiot." Rukia said out of her trance.

"Okay, Renji Abarai Lieutenant of the Japanese Soul Society with you be the new- Oh screw it, Renji with you be the new 14th Captain of Central?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Hydro: HOLY SHITZ THAT'S OVER 2,000 WORDS YES I AM SUCCESSFUL! **

**America: Damn!**

**Sarge: You skipped me before.**

**Hydro: Hey I had you bite my Ichi's hand be thankful.**

**Sarge: Fine.**

**Ichigo: Cool, so now my hand is slightly bleeding.**

**Rukia: Awwwww.  
**

**Hydro: That's the point.**

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading, told you I'd see you soon. Anyways, hope you liked it! Big shout out to America for editing some of the story. AND STOP WRITING HETALIA STORIES! GO BLEACH! Okay see you guys in like a week? I don't know I gotz school. Dem and I are working on Just an Owner and His Cat so please be patient on that.**


	7. Time to, GET SOME CLOTHES!

**Hydro: I'm starting to write this on a school night cause I'm cool like that. (Written on Thursday I think?)  
**

**Sarge: Mhmmm.**

**America: She told you!**

**Hydro: Shut up both of you! School is actually enjoyable!**

**Sarge & America: O.O**

**Hydro: *Pokes them.* WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING FREEZING IN PLACE FOR!  
**

**Ichigo: I think they died, were going to go party with pizza and coke wanna come?**

**Hydro: COKE!**

**Rukia: Oh Morgan, what are we gunna do about her.**

**Ichigo: This. *Hits legs out from under, but catches and kisses.* (Anyone remember from last chapter, hmmm?)  
**

**Hydro: I'M RIGHT HERE DAMN IT! But I don't mind watching, I need some pointers.**

**-Door opens and reveals two new people.***

** Female: Agh, Morgan! Don't watch people making out!**

**Male: I'll get her Maddie.**

**Maddie: Okayz!**

**Hydro: *Starts backing in a corner.* No, Barry, leave me alone! AHHHHH! GRIMMKITTY HELP!**

**-Door explodes to reveal a small blue kitty.-**

**Barry: Awwww he's so cute!**

**Hydro: Grimm, maul.**

**Maddie: MORGAN LEAVE MY BOY FRIEND ALONE!**

**Hydro: HE STARTED IT!**

**Ichigo, Rukia, America, Sarge: *All leave for party.***

* * *

"Oh my god really!" Renji asked for the hundredth time. Ichigo's vein finally popped.

"YES! NOW STOP THIS CHILDISH GAME AND WEAR THE GOD DAMN THING! OR RUKIA'S GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Ichigo yelled fairly annoyed from the red heads annoying question repeated over, and over, and over. Rukia started to crack her knuckles, slowly. Renji slowly backed up.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, was trying to lighten the mood," Renji said sadly. He puts his haori on in silence. Elvina came into the picture.

"Oh and I passed Shiro, ya he's royally pissed. He's waiting in front of the War Room," she said coming towards his side.

"Eh, let em' wait." He quickly spun around on the balls of his feet in his white shoes. "All Captains and Lieutenants are to prepare for battle!" He commanded.

"Yes sir!" They all yelled back at him.

"Dismissed!" They all shunpoed out of the room, even Renji. Morgan was the only one left, drinking coke.

"GO COKE! WOOHOOO!" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Morgan's Lieutenants Natalie quickly shunpoed in. She walked over to her Captain.

"OI! GET YOUR ASS IN THE BARRACKS NOW! YOU GET DRUNK JUST FROM DRINKING FUCKING SODA!"

"COKE IS AMAZING!" Natalie grabbed her Captain's collar of her black kimono. As she was about to leave Ichigo stopped her.

"Natalie please make sure she wears her haori this time."

"Fine, but where's my money?" Ichigo sighed, her threw a five dollar at her. "Wow, I'm worth five bucks? I'll get you back." And she shunpoed dragging her Captain with her. Renji was probably being congratulated by everyone and they would take a while, their never on time, EVER.

"Well, you going to change, or do anything?" Ichigo asked Rukia. She shrugged.

"Eh, like what, this is already an awkward moment as it is. I mean hello were in a huge circle of people we left behind." She said low enough for Ichigo to hear. She bent down and picked up his white hat she previously caused to fall off earlier. She handed it to him, he put the hat on his head.

"Thanks, and I know. So you going to stay here? Cause I really don't want to fight in this," he motioned towards his outfit. "It's my favorite." She laughed loudly.

"Really you care much about this outfit? Please we can buy you ten million, well not ten million maybe ten."

"But I wuv this one! Fine I'm going to go change." And he shunpoed off to his first division barracks. He went over to his closet and pulled out his battle attire. He had three types of clothing, one was normal wear, which he wore everywhere in Central, or the living World. Two was It was the standard black kimono, with a choice of what haori he wanted to wear. Third was his battle attire, which he wore in battles. Duh that's the meaning of battle attire. First he quickly took off his white clothing and replaced it with the black kimono, then quickly changed his shoes into his sandals. He went to his closet again to chose his haori it held multiple colors that he wore to many occasions, or battles. He chose the dark midnight blue and quickly put it on, before he walked across the room to get an object that he slid into his pant pocket. He then shunpoed out of the barracks and back to where he left everyone.

"Wow, no one is even here yet? Are they never on time?" He said to no one particularly. Catching everyone's attention.

"Nope, well I'm going to change and get fresh clothes on. Be right back." Rukia said leaving via shunpo, leaving Ichigo sighing.

_'Can this get any more awkwarder?'_ He asked himself.

'It could, but I want to know why your ass isn't the War Room yet.' A voice echoed through his head.

_'Oh shit Shiro! When have you been able to talk to me via head? I thought it stopped when you manifested.'_

_'Nope I've always been here, especially when you and Rukia did some things...'_ Ichigo's eyes widened.

_'Shit. Everyone better hurry up before I kill myself.'_

_'Just get to the War Room and you'll be fine, hopefully Byakuya doesn't find out.'_ Ichigo gulped and prayed Byakuya wouldn't find out when him and Rukia did.

* * *

**Hydro: NOOOO! THEY LEFT ME! MY BEAUTIFUL COKE!**

**Barry: AHHHHH NO BAD KITTY! *Still being mauled by Grimmkitty.***

**Maddie: *Trying to assist getting the evil kitty off of her boyfriend.***

**Hydro: *Sulking.* Well I'm going to go find them. ARISE MAXIMILLION! *Catches shotgun.* Oh how long has it been since I've held you?**

* * *

**HELLO GUYS! Told ya I'd be updating weekly, and hopefully I can keep up with that commitment. I HAVE SO MANY TESTS I GOTTA STUDY FOR IN ONE DAY! DAMN YOU SCIENCE AND SOCIAL STUDIES!  
**


	8. Short Teaser Update for people

**Ello guys this is a little update for everyone! Okay so Just your Owner and His Pet, and Your Summoning is Awaiting will be updated two time this weekend, maybe. Due to I, going to New Jersey with my parents, and the reason for me going would be IT'S IRISH WEEKEND! WOOOHOOOOO! Yeah, Irish Weekend is so much fun! I'm going to have some fun! Okay just to tease you, below is for both stories, so ya, read I guess. this is what I have typed out, also no commentary, for once, just text of story.**

* * *

**Your Sumoning is Awaiting:**

_'Ya comin' king?'_ Shiro asked.

_'When everyone gets here Shiro,'_ Ichigo responded.

_'THAT'S LIKE IN FIFTY YEARS FROM NOW! THEY'RE NEVER ON TIME!'_ He yelled back, causing Ichigo to get a major headache**.**

_'I know that, but deal. How much longer till Aizen gets here?'_

_'An hour, so you better hurry up.'_ Shiro's voice stop echoing through Ichigo's mind, so he assumed that he was done.

"Kurosaki." A voice brought Ichigo back to reality. He turned his head to his side to see,_ 'Oh shit, when the hell did they get here?'_ Ichigo thought very scaridly. The group that was behind him was Urahara, Yoruichi, Chad, and Uryu. Ichigo gulped and smiled, while closing his eyes, his hand reached for the back of his head to end up scratching akwardly.

"Hey guys, long time no see," he said slightly laughing.

"Kurosaki~Kun!" Urahara said in his sing song voice. He shunpoed over to Ichigos side and put his arm around his neck. "How have you been Ichigo?"

"Good, I guess. Who told you guys about ya know to come here?" Ichigo asked confused on why the fact that they were here.

"Well I have my sources." He reponded and he shupoed back to his little crowd of humans. Yamamoto stepped forward from his Shinigami Captain group.

"Kisuke Urahara, why are you here." He asked his voice booming through the room.

* * *

**Just an Owner and His Cat:**

Ichigo slid underneath Sadao trying to avoid his blade, but fails miserably slicing across the bridge of his nose. It feels as if he's slower than usual, but that's impossible, since Ichigo is in his Bankai. Ichigo tried to dodge his one slice, but still gets cut in the process.

_'How the hell am I getting beatin' up by an old man!'_

"Slow, Shin no Chikara!" Sadao roars, and a dark blue orb is fired at Ichigo, causing him to be tossed 20 feet backwards, though he was blocking with Zangetsu. When he tried to get back up, it felt like a lead weight was forcing him to stay on the ground, but he, VERY SLOWLY, got back up. So, when he tries to walk, it was the same way.

'His Zanpakutō,' Ichigo thought quickly cursing over his wounds. 'It must have the ability to some time, or the person it self.'  
Sadao shunpoed over to him he started slicing the crap out of him. Grimmjow sat on the sidelines fur slowly bristling. While he was being cut open multiple times, Ichigo tried to think of how he had gotten to be in this predicament.

* * *

_Flashback, maybe 8 hours before?_

_Ichigo and Grimmjow made it back to his room, jumping through his window. Grimmjow was resting on Ichigo's shoulder like a bird on a branch. As Ichigo got into his body, resting on his bed untouched, Grimmjow sat on the window sill staring at the stars, the night breeze blowing through his fur. He meowed as he turned his head over to Ichigo._

_"What?" Ichigo asked resting his elbows on the window sill. Grimmjow mewed more and looked at the night sky. "Beautiful isn't it? The stars always calm me, especially the night breeze." Grimmjow turned fully to look at Ichigo his dark blue eyes staring at him. Ichigo had his eyes shut enjoying the sounds of night, the crickets were chirping._

* * *

**Enjoy the teaser hmm? Well the full one will be updated this week, mostly on thursday or Fri and the next I don't know. ALSO! Your Summoning is Awaiting I have recived some things that the story has become boring due to the fact that there is no fighting, SONN PEOPLE SOON!**


	9. The Time of Coming I

**Hydro: I is working on this at school! (Written on Monday to show you guys I'm actually writing!)**

**Sarge: Yay! Not.**

**Hydro: Thanks! You bastards left me for the party.**

**America: How is Barry?**

**Hydro: Oh, umm I don't want to talk about that.**

**Sarge: Why?**

**Ichigo: Grimmjow went a little coo coo bananas and sorta clawed his face, very badly.**

**Rukia: Well that sucks.**

**Hydro: Yes it does.**

**Maddie: *In a corner fuming very pissed.* Oh Morgan, you ready yet?**

**America: Ready for what?**

**Hydro: For me to die.**

**America: Ah.**

**Dem: Hey guys! What's up!**

**Hydro: Okay who keeps loaning my writings! STOP WRITING YOURSELVES IN!**

**Sarge: Maddie didn't write herself in.**

**Hydro: I did! Cause I'm an authoress and I decide who gets written in.**

**Maddie: Oh Morgan!**

**Hydro: Shit.  
**

* * *

_'Ya comin' king?'_ Shiro asked.

_'When everyone gets here Shiro,'_ Ichigo responded.

_'THAT'S LIKE IN FIFTY YEARS FROM NOW! THEY'RE NEVER ON TIME!'_ He yelled back, causing Ichigo to get a major headache**.**

_'I know that, but deal. How much longer till Aizen gets here?'_

_'An hour, so you better hurry up.'_ Shiro's voice stop echoing through Ichigo's mind, so he assumed that he was done.

"Kurosaki." A voice brought Ichigo back to reality. He turned his head to his side to see,_ 'Oh shit, when the hell did they get here?'_ Ichigo thought, the group that was behind him was Urahara, Yoruichi, Chad, and Uryu. Ichigo gulped and smiled, while closing his eyes, his hand reached for the back of his head to end up scratching awkwardly.

"Hey guys, long time no see," he said slightly laughing.

"Kurosaki~Kun!" Urahara said in his sing song voice. He shunpoed over to Ichigo's side and put his arm around his neck. "How have you been Ichigo?"

"Good, I guess. Who told you guys about ya know to come here?" Ichigo asked confused on why the fact that they were here.

"Well I have my sources." He responded and he shunpoed back to his little crowd of humans. Yamamoto stepped forward from his Shinigami Captain group.

"Kisuke Urahara, why are you here?" He asked his voice booming through the room.

"Ah, Head Commander, oh well I had permission to come here by one of my sources."

"And who would that be?" Urahara was about to answer as his mouth opened, but was interrupted when another voice answered for him.

"That would be me, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto." A new voice said coming from the door way. He entered the room followed by Rukia and Shiro.

"Well that was a quick change Rukia," Ichigo muttered upon seeing her, she looked toward him.

"It's only been ten minutes, idiot." Rukia turned her face back to stare in front of her.

"Then state who you are. It's rude to address someone without telling then who you are," Yamamoto said.

"Right, right, well I am, Luke Urahara." Gasps were around the room, while Ichigo, and Rukia looked pissed. Shiro smirked and walked towards Ichigo.

"Well King, it seems like I have won, you and Queen have to pay up." Shiro put his hand in front of himself palm outstretched, implying he wanted something.

"Okay if I lose anymore money today I'm going to be pissed." Ichigo said pissed. "Wait!" He looked towards Luke. "Luke are you really Urahara-sans brother?" Luke shoving his blonde bangs out of his face put a smile on his face. He also took out a certain item.

"Correct Ichigo! I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out. You know you really are an id-" He was cut off as Rukia and Ichigo hit him, Ichigo the stomach, and Rukia the back.

"Oh, Queen you gotta pay too." She grumbled as she and Ichigo got their wallets out and handing Shiro ten dollars each. "Thank you! Now get your damn Captains King and bring them to the War Room, we have to go now."

"Fine, I still gotta wait for some certain people." Shiro nodded in understanding, but before he left he threw Hiro in the room and Shi followed behind. Shi and Hiro went right over to Ichigo, Hiro sitting, Shi standing. Luke went over to his brother and hugged him. Ichigo knelt down to Shi's level. "You know what to do. Go get them," he whispered to both. Hiro nodded and stood up from his sitting position. Shi looked down at the floor, ears folded back.

"Awww is Shi a wittle scared?" Hiro asked laughing at his comment. Shi looked back up and was pissed, she was gritting her fangs, or teeth what ever you want to go on. Anyway Ichigo still crouched down put a hand on her head, comforting her slightly.

"Come on Shi, your the first animal to be a Lieutenant. Be proud, this battle will be like all the others. We'll win." Shi looked up at him, she eyes shining with a new fire, she nodded and clawed open portal. The portal was pitch black with the occasional grey specks floating around.

"Lets go you bastard of a wolf." Shi said as she entered the portal, Hiro followed behind.

"Fuck you bitch." Hiro said as he stepped in the portal, Shi as a response bit his ear and made him bleed. "AHHH YOU FUC-" He was cut off as the portal closed.

"I really have got to train that wolf better manners." Ichigo said he finally stood.

"Yes you do." Rukia responded to his out loud comment. Ichigo turned around looking at his new soldiers, the humans that are his friends.

"Kurosaki." Uryu said stepping in front of the group of humans. "This is where you have been? And you've been alive this whole time?"

"Yes, is it that obvious, I'm standing right in front of you," Ichigo responded back.

"Don't get cocky. Do you know how worry we have been? Even Orihime, it tore her apart. You couldn't at least called 5 long years of knowing where you were and you didn't come to us, we waited."

"Wait, wait hold up! How did you know anyway? That I was alive, I mean."

"You can pin that one on me," A voice said from the shadows. The figure walked to Ichigo, it was Renji. Instead of wearing the formal captain haori he was given he now wore a crimson red haori, clearly matching his hair.

"Oh and quick question, why the hell is this red? Were you doing laundry?" Ichigo laughed awkwardly.

"Yup you know I can't do laundry right, so how am I pinning this one one you what did you tell them?"

"The first year you were gone I told everyone in the human world that knew you and had a friendship that you were alive. But, Kisuke, you already looked like you knew, and you did too Yoruichi." Ichigo and Renji's heads turned to their side to look at the two.

"Luke told us!" Kisuke and Luke smiled. You could defiantly tell they were brothers, both blonde hair, the same color, green on their outfit. Luke wore no hat, but Kisuke of cource had his on. Kisuke sunk to the floor starting to weep he clung to Lukes pants.

"Oh little brother how long has it been!" Luke joined him on the floor weeping as well.

"Too long big brother!" Ichigo started to laugh, Rukia was snickering, and Renji just started, as well as everyone else in the room.

"Yup, defiantly brothers." Ichigo said in defeat. "No wonder why he reminded so much of Urahara-san."

"Kurosaki~san! Call me Kisuke now, you have two Uraharas in here!"

"Fine, ugh where is everyone!" And by everyone, he meant the rest of his captains, and Hiro and Shi with the reinforcements. And his answer was answered as he was thrown across the room and hit the closest wall. He was hit by a tall women with long blue green hair, with a realistic-like skull on top of her head. The skull was missing four teeth it had sharp curved horns on the side of the skull, and a crack running down to her forehead, which turned into a scar and went down to her nose. A crimson line stretched horizontally across her face, below her eyes. Her eyes were a warm hazel nut brown. Her clothing was inappropriate, it was a short top just being able to cover her bust, and a short shirt that could almost show her, well you kinda already know, and it showed alot of midsection. A black number 3 was imprinted on her back. She held a Zanpakutō in hand.

"Oh no Ichigo!" She yelled charging over the rubble where Ichigo's body made on impact. She dug him out and started shaking him non stop. "Ichigo! Ichigo please wake up!" She yelled only causing her to only shake him back and forth even more.

"Neeeeeeelllllll, stttttooooppp shhaaakkiiinnnggg mmmmmeeeeee." Ichigo said, and she stopped released him and he fell backwards on to the floor again. Nel yelped and jumped in surprise.

"Oh great you've shook him to death nice one on that Nel." A very tall and muscular male with short light-blue hair said taking a spot next to Nel. On the right side of his cheek held a jaw piece that looked like bone. He had a hole in the middle of his abdomen, and on his back he had a large scar with a black 6 on top of it. He had blue eyes with green lines below them. He wore a white jacket that's ragged with an upturned collar the inner lining was black, and rolled up sleeves. He had normal baggy hakama tied with a black sash. His chest was exposed due to his choice of clothing. His smirk that he had on his face widened more and more. Out from the rubble a cero was aimed at the man, but was shattered by Natalie.

"REJECTION!" She yelled smiling, Grimmjow thank her in silent words and she nodded. She stomped over to the rubble where the battered Ichigo was, she reached down and pulled him up by the collar of his blue haori. "NO HURTING GRIMMJOW! I thought you said you wanted as much help as possible, hmmm?" She punched him in the stomach and he fell to the floor.

"Two for two, damn it." He cursed under his breath. Then another person pulled him up and it was Sara.

"Well since it's a hurt Strawberry fest I'll join." She also punched him in the stomach. Now his lower abdomen was screaming. Morgan appeared out of the punching squad of mayhem.

"Okay no more hurting the berry." She said picking him up. He brushed his pants off.

"I see your coke has worn off."

"Hell ya it has!" Ichigo glanced around the room, he found all his captains, and reinforcements were there. Hiro and Shi had done their job well getting the mini army of Arrancar. Other than Grimmjow and Nel the other Arrancars stood off to the side with both Hiro and Shi. His head turned to the Japanese Shinigami to see their hands on their hilts ready to attack the Arrancar. Ichigo put his hand in defense.

"Stop. they're on our side. Rukia take everyone to the War Room, Shiro is waiting, I have to talk with a few people. Luke, Kisuke, Byakuya, Uryu, Chad, and Yoruichi could you please stay behind. Everyone else your dismissed." Rukia nodded and waved or everyone to follow her. When they left, and the people that were asked to stay, stayed, they came all to the center of the room.

_To be continued in the next chapter..._

* * *

**Hydro: How was that? Good bad? Explained thoroughly? Also next chapter will be talking in junk, BUT they will meet Aizen. Then after that, well, of course battling, duh.**

**Sarge: It's 12 am in the morning.**

**Hydro: See what I do for you people! And I'm glad I'm skipping school tomorrow well today! Anyway yes see I said I'd update!**

**America: You can't keep half your promises.**

**Hydro: I try at least.**

**Ichigo: Hey where did Maddie go?**

**Hydro: Uhhh, no where.**

**Rukia: Did Grimmkitty appear again?**

**Hydro: Maybe...**

**Sarge: That's a yes.**

**Hydro: NO IT ISN'T!**

* * *

**Yay! Another 2,000 words! Thank you guys so much for reviewing, please be patient I SWEAR NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE INTERESTING! Also sorry for spelling errors...**


	10. The Time of Coming II

**Hydro: *Yawn.* God drunks are fun to hang out with!**

**America: I can tell your really tired.**

**Sarge: Damn right she is.**

**Ichigo: Hey where did Maddie go?**

**Hydro: Quit asking that!**

**Sarge: Grimmkitty defiantly did appear again.**

**Hydro: He didn't!**

**America: Mhmm.**

**Rukia: FOUND HER!**

**Hydro: Shit! *Jumps out nearest window.***

**Maddie: Oh MORGAN! *Goes out same window.***

**Everyone: She's fucked.**

* * *

Everyone gathered in the middle of the room. Kisuke and Luke had their arms around each other, defiantly in a brotherly way.

"Hey, Luke, how are you two brothers exactly?" Ichigo asked and Kisuke smirked.

"I can answer that question Kurosaki~san," Kisuke said. "We were born from the same mother! And we're twins! We are the best brother pair."

"Hell yes you are," Yoruichi budded in.

"Now that the question is answered. Oh Grimmjow get your Arrancar over here, and how the hell did you get some Arrancar to rebel against Aizen?"

"After the bastard was captured, and they were Vasto Lordes, the pledged to never follow him because they obtained something that he could never give them."

"And that would be?"

"Uhhhh, I don't really know." Grimmjow started to laugh and focused his gaze on his little army of Arrancar. "What did you guys pledge anyway?" One male Arrancar with blonde hair and a white horn sticking out of his head, stepped forward.

"Our lives to stop him, we ourselves were able to achieve something that everyone else said was impossible. And that only "Aizen-sama" could grant us our wish. We proved them wrong, and Aizen is just saying all of that useless crap so they would follow him!" He said gripping his hand until his knuckles turned white. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned his head to his side to get a glimpse of Shiro. He smiled, "Well said."

"Thank you." Shiro looked at Ichigo in a determined glare. He nodded as if it was time to say something. But, was quickly interrupted as swords clashed with someone. Everyone turned around to see Elvina fighting Byakuya. Ichigo, Rukia, and Shiro all sighed at the same time. Byakuya had a enough of her and decided to release his Shikai.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The sakura petals went towards Elvina and her eyes widened and falls to the ground while the petals were still in the air, they swooshed past her and she started cracking up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD THAT'S YOUR SHIKAI!" She cried, clutching her sides to her laughing. Byakuya's vein popped, he silently wondered what this loud and obnoxious Captain's death would be like. Ichigo quickly shunpoed over, scooped her up and threw he out the room. "ICHIGO YOU BASTARD THAT HURT!" She yelled, loudly. She stepped in the door way. "HE HASN'T SAID HI OR HUGGED NEE~SAN!" A hand was placed over shoulder and she turned around.

"Elvina, it's alright," Rukia said softly and then whispered into her ear, "he usually is a bastard."

"Wow what a douche, well I'm off. Bye nee~san." Elvina waved goodbye to Rukia and finally went to where the whole bunch of Captains were. Ichigo and Rukia both sighed. Elvina made it her job to be Rukia's older sister, even if they weren't related.

"So why did you have us stay?" Luke asked wanting to get down to business already.

"Well you see, Kingy and I have developed something, that can and possibly kill Aizen." Shiro said blankly. Ichigo reached into his hakama pants, and pulled out a key.

"What's that going to do? Open locked key holes?" Kisuke asked snickering. Ichigo sighed.

"No Kisuke. It's a high developed device that can capture anyone's reiatsu even if it isn't sensible. I've been working on this for years and I completed a month ago. I had you guys stay behind, because I wanted you guys to assist me in implanting this on Aizen."

"I? What about me I helped!" Shiro whined.

"Ya barely. So will you guys assist me?"

"I see no reason not, Kurosaki~san." Kisuke sang.

"Well, I guess I could go to battle I haven't fought in a long time. Being head of the Central sucks." Luke said slowly sighing. Byakuya nodded as in agreement, as well as Uryu, Chad, and Renji?

"Woah Renji when did you get here?" Ichigo asked just noticing him.

"I've been in the shadows, why wouldn't I stay? And yes I'll help."

"Fine." Ichigo looked over to Uryu and Chad, and he finally noticed that he was missing someone, a certain person who could heal any would and was useless. "Hey Uryu, where's Orihime?"

"Here in America traveling with Tatsuki, in karate matches." Uryu said in a not so nice tone.

"Wait, what's with that tone?"

"You left everyone crying when you left, you left Orihime devastated!" Uryu clenched his hand into a fist. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

"Because you love me, I have super powerful Captains that would kill you after would. And I have a very strong kido master, as a girlfriend." Ichigo motioned toward Rukia.

"You break Orihime's heart again and I'll break you." He turned to leave. "Come on Chad." And Uryu left in his Quincy like shunpo. Chad stayed and was silent.

"Sorry Ichigo, Uryu is kinda dating Orihime and gets protective, but it's nice to see you again." And Chad left.

"Kurosaki." A calm Byakuya asked. Ichigo turned his way to face the long black haired man, his grey eyes shone nothing but coldness.

"Yes, Byakuya."

"Your dating Rukia."

"Yes, yes I am, I should know since I'm dating her."

"Did you ask my permission?"

"Did you think I was dead?"

"Touche." Ichigo laughed.

"Shiro, go back to everyone and well you know what to do."

"Sure thing King. Oh and Queen make sure you kick his ass if he does anything stupid." And Shiro left.

"Oi, Ichigo. How's my little scared of other vital parts student going?" Yoruichi chuckled as she walked over the where a scowling Ichigo stood.

"I'm good Yoruichi-san." Ichigo took the key in his hand and put it back in his pants.

"Rukia."

"What?"

"Get everyone ready and I mean ready like as soon as I get there I'm giving a speech and were leaving."

"Hai, but before I go." She stood on the tip of her toes and kissed Ichigo on the lips, and then shunpoed quickly out of the room. Ichigo was left with a smile, not just because it was in front of everyone, but because it pissed Byakuya off. Ichigo eyes slowly drifted over to Byakuya's face, and he started to silently crack up, and a smile was left on his face though.

"Renji you go too."

"Fine." And Renji left in a shunpo.

"Okay it's time to leave. Grimmjow." Ichigo looked towards Grimmjow.

"What?" He responded back.

"Go there now with your mini army, and stall, fight if you want to. Also do you know how many are in his army now?"

"Uh, about 30? Maybe more, I don't count idiot. But a fight, heh, I'd love to! Okay guys time to go kick some ass!" And Grimmjow opened a Gargantua and his Arrancar left with him.

"Well Ichigo, it seems you are defiantly getting a hang of being a commander." Yoruichi said behind him. Ichigo yawned.

"Ya I've done it for 3 years, and it's very tiring. Okay it really is time to go." Ichigo said as he got a cursing remark from Shiro.

_'5 minutes and he'll be there!'_

_'Okay I'm leaving with everyone now.'_ Ichigo straightened his clothing out and motioned for everyone to follow him. They arrive at their destination, and it was filled with only one voice. Natalie's...

"OKAY BITCHES! WERE GUNNA GO PWN SOME NOOBS! WE GUNNA GO GANGSTA!" She yelled through out the room. Ichigo sighed and shunpoed around her. He grabbed the back of her collar making it look like he was picking up a puppy by the scruff. "OI LET ME DOWN STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE!" All the American Captains started to crack up, and Ichigo's vein popped. He let her down slowly, and well she punched him where the sun don't shine. He grunted and fell to the ground.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Rukia yelled shunpoing onto the stage and grabbing Natalie by her neck and started to choke her. "I need those for other purposes, idiot."

"You'd just make other strawberry shortcake children."

"That's enough you two." Renji appearing on the stage, but quickly fell down as Sara appeared too and punched him where the sun don't shine. "Oh come on!" He fell with a shot off pain, and the male Captains stared and swore not to mess with the female Captains EVER again. Rukia and Natalie quickly pulled apart and were done their scuffle. Ichigo slowly pulled himself off the ground and helped Renji.

"Okay, lets go win us the battle!" And his Captains and Lieutenants all yelled in agreement. "But before we go, introductions are needed."

"FUCK NO! LETS JUST GO BATTLE DAMN YOU!" Morgan and another girl yelled. The other girl wore a black kimono her haori was PINK? And her hair red, really short, to the chin... Well at least she matched.

"Miki, what have I told you about copying me in yelling?"

"Jinks you owe me a soda that's why."

"Ugh stop it! Your the Eleventh squad captain, oh now I see why..."

"Cause i'm in charge of the Combat squad?"

"Yup, your combating me in talking."

"Hell ya I am." Both laughed and Sara put both her arms around their shoulders.

"We will kick some asses today!" She said both Morgan and Miki nodded.

"Fine no introductions, but after the battle when we have the after party!" Ichigo yelled.

"FINE!" The trio yelled back. He opened a Sekimon leading to the living world. They all went through and he looked back sighing. His midget was the only one left.

"We'll win I'm sure of it."

"We better, or were all going to die."

* * *

**Hydro: Awww I didn't get 2,000 words!**

**Maddie: How did you tie me up? *Is tied up.***

**Hydro: Trial and error my dear Maddie, mostly error.**

**Maddie: Great to know.**

* * *

**I'll try and update twice since I again have a four day weekend, but I have major writers block. BUT! Because it's battle time, I doubt it. Okay please review cause you viewed! oh god haven't said that in a while.  
**


	11. Begin

**Hydro: Wow I think this may get updated quickly too.**

**America: I love how in your yaoi, I'm in prison, and in here I'm free.**

**Hydro: It's called crossovers.**

**Ichigo: Maddie is spazzing out.**

**Hydro: She has been doing that since 6th period, she was like on drugs, she was VERY hyper. Hit me in the face too.**

**Maddie: YAY!**

**Rukia: Yup defiantly needs help.**

**Kisuke: Ello everyone!**

**Hydro & America: URAHARA! *Glomps.***

**Kisuke: L-Luke h...eelllppp me... Can't breath!**

**Luke: I would you see but duty calls, after all mother is here.**

**Kisuke: *Pushes girls off.* MOMMY IS HERE!**

**Luke: Yup.**

**Kisuke: YAY!**

* * *

As Ichigo and Rukia were the last ones to enter the Sekimon, they were last to arrive on the battle scene. And what they entered was destruction. Buildings were destroyed, people layed dead on the streets either bleeding out slowly, or all ready dead. Ichigo and Rukia looked at the horrid scene. It was like 9/11 all over again except they were in Pennsylvania, and in downtown Philadelphia.

"Where is everyone? What the hell happened?" Rukia asked demanding a answer, she glanced at the scenery, scared of all the innocent people dead.

"I don't know." Ichigo put his arms around her small frame, pulling her closer to his side.

"ICHIGO!" They heard Renji yell. He shunpoed up to both of them and stopped to pant. "Aizen, and his Arrancar are somewhere regrouping. A bunch of his Arrancar were killed by Grimmjow's group. Grimmjow himself is wounded badly, he and only his two remaining Arrancar are alive. Follow me." Renji shunpoed off, Ichigo and Rukia both followed. The landed in a park, but in a forest meant for camping. Grimmjow was in a sitting position up against a tree, he had deep cuts all along his body. They dripped staining the green colored grass. The group of three came to where the big group of Captains were."Both Luke, Yoruichi, and Luke all left." Renji said as they led them towards the large group. Morgan was the first to notice them and ran towards him.

"Yo, you want me to heal him?" She asked.

"You know that takes your life force away slowly."

"Eh, who cares?"

"We do you idiot!" Shouted Sara and Miki.

"See now don't worry about it, I'll do." Morgan fell to the ground disappointed. Ichigo made his way over to the injured Arrancar. He pushed the hair in his eyes to the side, he pulled one finger and looked towards his white counterpart. The albino nodded, and Ichigo put his finger on Grimmjow's chest. It started to glow a dark red, little sparks going all around in different directions around his wounds. The wounds slowly healed in no time and Grimmjow sighed as a relief.

"Thanks strawberry." He said, he slowly got up. He dusted off his pants, his clothing was still torn from his injuries.

"Don't mention it. It seems you and your Arrancar got your asses kicked."

"That we did, but we also kicked theirs too. They motherfuckers had over 80. Your Hollow lies about this kind of shit." He cursed as said Hollow slapped him upside the head.

"It wasn't my fault, he must've had more coming, the radar picked up 40, and more. I didn't expect him to bring that many." Shiro said folding his arms against his chest.

"He must be really planning to go on a non-stop killing spree." Rukia said looking up only an inch at the slightly taller males.

"Maybe, but since we have time, were going to have to introduce everybody."

"But, you said after the battle." Morgan said already off the ground.

"Oh well. If there are more than our ranks can handle, then were screwed. Deal Morgan. Some of us may not make it back." Morgan was quiet she fell back in line with her friends Miki and Sara. Then her head popped up.

"Oh wait, has anyone seen Natalie?" As if on cue Natalie popped up in front of everyone and was eating, nachos.

"What, the, hell?" Renji said in a questioning voice. She looked at him chewing on her tortilla chip with melting cheese.

"What? Never got Taco Bell nachos before?" She mumbled.

"Not that, how the hell did you get it?"

"Easy everything is abandoned so, why not go steal from Taco Bell?" She questioned again. She ate another chip.

"I give up." Ichigo cleared his throat. All of his Captains and Lieutenants gathered in a line. He took the top of the line Shiro and Rukia joined next to him.

"Now it seems we're missing the rest of the team." Suddenly a Sekimon opened. "Looks like I spoke to soon." All of the animals jumped out the Sekimon and ran to their owner. Ichigo growled at Hiro and he started to, well you don't wanna know what he was doing to Morgans animal, who was a fox. He took his seat right on the ground. "As you all know, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, Captain Commander of The American Soul Society." Then Shiro stepped forward.

"Neh, Kurosaki-kun. Who is he?" Ukitake pointed his finger towards Shiro. But Ichigo ignored him as Shiro would explain.

"Sup, I'm kings Hollow, or horse. I am his Lieutenant, we are equal in power, except he keeps beating me I don't know why. And ya that's it." Then Hiro suddenly jumped from his sitting position.

"Sup peoples, Hiro is the name, I'm these to idiot's messenger animal, woo." Then Rukia stepped out. She sighed.

"Okay you guys know me too, Kuchiki Rukia, squad two, Kido corps, stealth squad and so forth." She stepped back and Shi her white tiger gracefully stepped past her.

"Hello, I'm Shi, I guess my name would be Kuchiki. I am the squad twos Lieutenant and messenger animal." She stepped back and Morgan came forward, quickly stealing a nacho from Natalie. She quickly ate it.

"Ello, names Morgan O'Donnell, I'm Irish and what not. Third squad Captain. I love death and dead bodies. My squad is one of fighting type. Thank you and have a good day." She stepped back leaving some Captains disturbed. Natalie still munching came forward.

"Hey, names Natalie Armstrong, as you can see I like nachos, I also like floor ketchup." She stepped back and Morgan's fox stepped forward. She was a beautiful shade of blonde, the tips of her ears were white and so was the tip of her tail.

"Hi everyone, my name is Hydro O'Donnell, I'm a fox, I am the third squads messenger animal." She didn't go back to her spot she stayed there, looking at someone. It was Kenpachi. She growled at him and charged him. Everyone was surprised. But it wasn't Kenpachi she was aiming for in was, an Arrancar! She leapt over Kenpachi and lunged into the spying Arrancars face. Her mouth was wide open and it clung down onto his face.

"Ahhh!" The Arrancar yelled in pain. She released her grip and kinda flipped to get on his shoulders. She put her front paws on face while sitting calmly on his shoulder while he clenched his face. She abruptly turned his head to the side causing a sickening crack. He fell to the ground, neck broken and dead. The crazy killer fox yawned and walked past everyone and to Morgan, who held her arm down to the ground. Hydro climbed onto her owners shoulder. Everyone, besides Kenpachi, Morgan, Natalie, and Hydro, had their jaws wide open.

"That's how epic my fox is, what can yours d- Oh wait you guys don't have animals. You animalists." Morgan said laughing and stroking Hydro's head. Now it came time for the rest of the introductions. The next to step out was a man, who had short dark brown hair with dark green eyes speckled with yellow flecks.

"Hello nice to meet you all my name is James Hunt, I am in charge of the 4th squad, which is healing." He bowed in respect and stepped back to his spot, then a women with long black hair stepped out.

"Hi, I'm Crystal Galloway, I am the Lieutenant of the 4th squad." She also bowed to the other Captains and took her place. A huge shadow loomed over her, but she was not afraid because it was their messenger animal, a bear which meant healing on a totem. She walked towards everyone on two legs and got on four.

"Nice to meet all you. My name is Thunderheart. From the wonderful stories Ichigo tells us you seem like strict, but nice people." She turned and went back to Crystal. She rubbed her head and a growl of comfort rumbled from her throat. Next was the 5th squad, which was Sara's.

"Well looks like I'm back. Sara Larson if you need a refresher. Captain of the 5th squad." She went back and her Lieutenant Miki came out, her redness and pinkness making her more noticeable than anyone there.

"You don't screw with me, I won't screw with you. If you like to fight, I like to fight. Piss me off, well, you better run for cover 'cause I'll fucking kill you. Names Miki Brown nice to meet you guys." She said and turned back around to join Sara.

"I like her." Kenpachi said smirking. Ichigo rolled his eyes and motioned for who was ever next. The didn't have a messenger because well, maybe you can guess. A girl who we all loved, Elvina, stepped forward.

"Hello! I'm Elvina Potter. Captain of the 6th squad. Nice to meet all of you, especially you." And she looked towards Byakuya with a death glare. He slowly shuddered, but didn't show it. She went beside this smoking hot brunette that all the girls went coo coo bananas for, even Elvina, he was her play toy. He stayed in the stop he was and didn't go forward.

"Name's Leon Advair, Lieutenant to the 6th squad." Fire started to form behind them in the form of the bird. It screeched causing some to put heir hands over their ears.

"My name is Blaze Potter, nice to meet you all. And yes I'm a Phoenix." He said in a deep echoed voice, not even can be compared to Shiro's. He disappeared in fire and vanished. No trace, then appeared behind Elvina, he slowly floated down to her shoulder. A man stepped out in front of everyone he had short black hair, and big eyes filled with baby blue color.

"Hello fellow Captains, my name is John Lawson, but you can call me Johnny." He turned around and no one else came out. "Sorry but I don't have a Lieutenants, or messenger animal." So on came the next one. Out stepped a women with short blonde hair.

"Welcome Captains, my name is Janie Hunt, James' sister. I am in charge of the 8th squad, which is the Research and Development Department." She turned and a man passed her. He was very tall in front of everyone.

"My name is Chris Becker. Lieutenant of the 8th squad." He walked back and an owl, which is the wisest animal, landed on his shoulder.

"I am Corinth Hunt." Next came a women with her hair tied up in a pony tail, she was very tall with brown eyes and hair.

"Hello I'm Samantha, or Sam. I am the Captain of the 9th squad, welcome." She went back, and only a animal came out, a pitch black rabbit.

"Hello, I'm Smokes." He said in a small little voice. He ran back to Samantha, she picked him up in her arms. The next was a man he had short white hair, with dark green eyes.

"Hello welcome to America dear Captains, my name is Finn Trevino. Nice to meet you all." He started coughing as something got stuck in his throat. He went over to James and he helped him sit down. All eyes were on the elderly man.

"Okay Captains, hello, my name is Jack Havana," a voice brought back their attention. "I'm in charge of squad 11 which is the second fighting squad team followed by 12 and 13. All fighting Squads are monitored by myself and Morgan." Morgan put a fist in the air.

"Well said my friend." She laughed and he laughed. Renji stood as he was the last one to present.

"Okay so I don't have a Lieutenant and I'm brand new, but ya, you guys already all know me so ya." Ryuu was yawning one second and the next, she's on her feet growling. The Animals felt uneasy as they felt something coming.

"Ichigo, he's coming." Nel said concerned for everyone's safety.

"We know, take Grimmjow and get out, you too can go back to Hueco Mundo." She nodded she opened a Gargantua and her and Grimmjow disappeared, Grimmjow not giving a surprising fight. The wind started to pick up and the clouds moved fast. And suddenly a blast of clouds collided and when cleared stood Aizen with... with... 80 Arrancar. Ichigo's army only had a close 60, what was their plan now. Does he even have a plan?

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Hydro: *Is dead on bed.***

**Kisuke: I'm going to see my mom soon and she is dead.**

**Sarge: She is rally tired for typing all night she go over 2,000 words and almost to 3,000, a new record for her.**

**Kisuke: Dang!**

**America: DAMN!**


	12. And So The Battle Begins

**Hydro: I'm bored typing all day...**

**America: Boo hoo.**

**Hydro: Shut up.**

**Sarge: Just type.**

**Hydro: Well this is going to be short cause I forgot to actually write stuff in my notebook.**

* * *

"Aizen." Ichigo said coldly staring at the man that tried to destroy his hometown, friends, and family.

"Ah, well if it isn't Kurosaki Ichigo. Long time no see." The cocky man said while he floated in the air.

"Get out of here Aizen your not welcome!"

"Oh, I thought I was. After was this is new terrain and I do believe you brought my enemies with you. And it seems you had my own Arrancar turn against me. Now that is something that involves you in this new war now."

"This isn't going to turn into a war because this is the last battle you'll ever fight."

"Getting a little cocky I see. It seems you still haven't matured."

"I have matured much more than you know."

"Would you like to test that skill than?" Ichigo looked at his own Captains and they nodded ready for battle. He then looked over at Yamamoto and he nodded as well.

"I guess we'll have to see. All Lieutenants and Captains attack!" Ichigo yelled and all the people surrounding him leapt into the sky picking a target. Ichigo then turned around and looked at the animals who haven't been given orders.

"I want all of you to get the weaker Arrancar first then work your way up o the big boys, but don't interfere with the battles of you Captains and Lieutenants." They nodded and now it was time for Ichigo to leap into the sky. The battle of the end had finally come.

* * *

**Hydro: *Starts to walk away.***

**Sarge: HEY! THAT WAS TO SHORT!**

**Hydro: You always update mini chapters.**

**Sarge: At least it had action in it this only has a shit load of talking.**

**Hydro: I gotta start making names up and having everyone battle. It's going to be hard.**

**America: Wimp.**


	13. America Rules! Battle I

**Hydro: *Tied in a corner. Sniffles.* WHYYYY!**

**America: You suck at writing.**

**Hydro: COME ON! OUR FIGHT IS THIS CHAPTER!**

**America: *Eyes shine in delight.* Oh, really? Oh my god dude I gotta untie you.**

**Altena: DON'T UNTIE HER!**

**Hydro: God damn it! SARGE!**

**Sarge: Okay I didn't give it to her this time.**

**Hydro: MIKI!**

**Miki: Pffft don't look at me I've been busy.**

**Hydro: Who could have done it... Oh no...**

**America: What?**

**Hydro: GRIMMKITTY HOW COULD YOU! *Rips rope off body.***

**Grimm: Merow! *Runs away.***

**Altena: Grimmkitty was very nice.**

**America: Mention key word, was.**

* * *

All the Captains and Lieutenants jumped at an opponent. The only one's who didn't join the fray were Ichigo, Shiro, Rukia, and Aizen, who just stood there all having a staring contest. Except the staring contest consisted of evil glares and what not.

* * *

_Squad three_

Morgan and Natalie stood in front of their opponents, a long black-haired man with scorching blue eyes, his Hollow hole wasn't in site due to his uniform selection. Part of his Hollow mask shown and it was a little fragment on his nose, the color of the fragment was white and red. Then the second one was a short blonde-haired man with brilliant bright green eyes, his Hollow hole was shown on his chest, his white Arrancar outfit was zipped down so it would show half of his chest. His Hollow mask was on his face and it was like a mask, except all of it broke off and it covered his whole left cheek, the piece had a blue spiral on it and white surrounded it.

"Well I think some introductions are intended," Natalie said finally finishing her nachos and throwing them to the ground.

"That's littering Natalie," Morgan said annoyed.

"I could care less, the world's already dying slowly."

"Can we get back to the names, please? I don't like not knowing the person I have to fight and then kill. I like to honor the dead," the short blonde-haired man said.

"Right, sorry 'bout that we both tend to start random conversations. Anyway my name is Morgan O'Donnell, nice to meet you two."

"Names Natalie Armstrong, don't let it wear ya down." Morgan rolled her eyes at her Lieutenants lazy-ness. The blonde nodded and motioned for his companion to step forward with him. They walked till only about a three feet stood between them.

"My name's Masao Saitou and this here is Torao Misora." Masao pointed to his black-haired companion.

"Nice to meet you both. So, shall we begin?"

"WAIT!" A voice suddenly yelled. Natalie sighed as she already knew who it was and so did Morgan. A bright orange cat suddenly jumped on Natalie's shoulder.

"How are you never on time Crimson?" The cat stuck her tongue out.

"You try taking a nap and give yourself a bath and then noticing everything's quiet and you notice no one is there."

"That's your fault." Crimson sighed, she loved her owner to death, but at times wanted to kill her.

"Okay I call tall dude, you can get hottie mc hot hot." Natalie pointed to Torao. "Come big boy lets dance." The two vanished to only show back up a few yards away clashing swords together. Crimson hanged onto Natalie's shoulder very tightly.

"Well hottie mc hot hot. Wanna battle?" Masao laughed.

"My name means righteousness, I think i know the good side from the bad side. I am Grimmjow's third in command." Morgan looked taken back.

"Wait, so your on our side?"

"Yes in fact I am."

"Sweet." Natalie looked away from her fight to notice that her Captain and the Arrancar haven't clashed swords yet, but instead were chatting and laughing.

"OI! YOU IDIOTS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING NOT CHATTING!" She yelled not paying attention to her fight. Torao bolted from behind her and Crimson charged him from behind. A light surrounded her body and a flash appeared causing smoke, then suddenly a bright stripped orange tiger jumped from the smoke. It launched itself onto Torao's back and put his head in it's mouth, it then ripped his head cleared off. His body fell limp, dead to the ground below them. Natalie, Morgan and Masao looked on surprised.

"DAMN! God damn Crimson never expected you to that." The tiger trotted over in mid air.

"Well," she yawned. "I got some mad skills." Natalie rolled her eyes. Crimson transformed back into her kitten form and leapt onto Natalie's shoulder.

"What the hell! Why aren't you two fighting?" Morgan and Masao look at each other.

"One Torao just went down like Titanic! Two cause he's hottie mc hot hot." Masao started cracking up.

"Whatever. It seems everyone has started to attack their first opponent," Natalie said rolling her eyes.

"Yes and everyone of your troop are out numbered it would seem," Masao said looking at the Arrancar that joined other Arrancar in attacking. Morgan nodded and looked below at Ichigo and his party still staring at Aizen, she sighed.

"Time to go kick some ass." And with a shunpo she disappeared. Natalie followed suit and went with her, Masao was left alone.

"Hm, maybe I'll like that Captain in the near future." And he too disappeared into the fray of fighting swords.

* * *

**Altena: Grimmkitty is dead...**

**Sarge: Well not dead, dead, just knocked out and severely injured.**

**Altena: Ah.**

**America: Well I'll take him to the vet. Even though he can turn human. *Scoops Grimm's kitten body in her arms.***

**Sarge & Altena: BYE!**

**Hydro: GET BACK HERE!**

**America: *Halfway out the door.* BYE MUMSIE!**

* * *

**Look at this first battle of the series oh god save us. More battles will come so that means updates, but since I'm getting more assignment in school now, it's going to get hard.**


	14. Author Note

**Hello everyone! This is a brief message, which would explain a few things.**

* * *

**1. Yes this story is currently being put on Hiatus. Reason being I kinda sorta have writers block. I know what happens just can't seem to put on paper.**

**2. I may rewrite it and make it better, as I have improved a bit in writing. Plus it'll give me more time to create new characters. SO MANY NEW NAMES!**

**3. Life is sucking because of school. Damn you school! Grades are important now and blah! So yeah...**

**That's basically all the reasons I think.**

* * *

**You guys have been great! I never thought this piece of crap of a story could get 63 reviews. It amazes me. :D T^T See I'm crying now. Ah dang it, I'm getting all emotional! Thank you guys for sticking around and all of that stuff!**

**~Hydro(Will destroy the world. :D XD)**


End file.
